It's Still America to Me
by TheExpL0DiNgaPplE
Summary: Soldier has again made Merasmus angry. Only this time, Merasmus was so angry he sent Soldier somewhere unknown to his knowledge. He only wanted Soldier gone. Now Soldier is in a new Earth, how will he accept this other America and world knowing that it is controlled by Greek gods? Will he go against the Gods for full independence or will he help Percy in a war to save man kind?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: well I sat down in my chair one day and i was like you know what? lets write a story on tf2!

**Prologue**

"SOLDIER YOU FOOL! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO MESS EVERYTHING UP IN MY CASTLE!" screamed a very pissed of Merasmus while pointing down at a rainbow color blotch on the floor with broken glass.

" Well mabye you shouldn't make every potion of yours similar to hippies!" yelled back soldier.

"YOU IDIOT! HOW DOES A SACRED BOMB POTION HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH HIPPIES!" exclaimed Merasmus.

"Well it was rainbow!" soldier said.

"YOU IMBECILE! THAT POTION TOOK ME 2 WEEKS TO GET THAT FAR! IT WAS STILL MIXING COLORS!" yelled Merasmus "I HAVE SERIOUSLY HAD ENOUGH OF YOU! YOU ARE THE WORST ROOMATE EVER!"

. At that point, Merasmus picked up his staff and lobbed a spell at soldier and the fight began. From outside the castle, many strange noises, whooshes, explosions, and shattering were heard. Pedestrians stopped to wonder what all the fuss was about.

"Merasmus I'm gonna shove this boot up your ass right after I pull it out of your face!" said Soldier as he kicked Merasmus in the face.

"GAAH!"Merasmus screamed in pain as a 100% American boot collided with his face", I hate you so much soldier!"

. More explosions were heard as miscelanious objects started flying out the windows.

!BONG!

!BOOM!

!BAM!

!WHOOSH!

"GARGH!"Soldier yelled as he was thrown to the side of the room. He noticed a whole bunch of other potions on the shelves on the wall."

"Hey Merasmus!" Soldier yelled ", how do you like this!" He then shoved a grenade on the shelf and jumped away as the entire rack of potions blew up.

"NOOOO! THOSE POTIONS TOOK MONTHS TO MAKE!" Merasmus screamed ",I'VE HAD JUST ABOUT ENOUGH OF YOU SOLDIER!"

. Merasmus then aimed his staff at Soldier while reading an ancient text from the Bombinomicon.

"Merasmus! what the hell do yah think your doin!?"Soldier asked in a challenged voice before a pure white beam hit Soldier and in a loud flash, he disappeared.

"Yes! AHAHAHA! He's gone!"Merasmus yelled in delight.

. Merasmus'es smile was gone as he heard police sirens outside.

"Oh now what could those foolish idiots possibly want?" he said to himself.

. He went and opened the door where there were police standing right there.

"Hello ma'am we recieved multiple reports of disturbance in this household here," the officer said.

'Oh that insolent fool! I am so gonna kill him! If he ever comes back.' Merasmus thought to himself.

Meanwhile in an unknown location...

. Chiron was peacefuly sitting in his wheel chair in the big house enjoying a cup of coffee while reading a newspaper. hoping the safe return of Percy and his friends from the Labyrinth. He was currently having troubled thoughts of the upcoming Titan war. He had recently received news of Luke starting to hire mortal mercenaries as a fighting force in preparation. He was very doubtful from the reports of the continuously decreasing number of campers due to betrayal. But Chiron knew he must keep hopeful and that they would still find a way to win the upcoming war.

. He also thought of what Mr. D and the rest of the gods were discussing back at Olympus. Probraly ways to prepare or fight for the upcoming battle. Unfortunately his thoughts were interrupted by a sudden and loud explosion.

"By the gods," he muttered to himself.

. Chiron dropped everything he was doing and changed into his centaur form. He looked out the window and saw that the middle of camp grounds was smothered by evidence of explosives. The grass around was on fire as campers grabbed their armor and weapons and ran towards the commotion. Chiron was somewhat panicked by this occurences when he spotted someone on the ground in the middle of the explosion. He immediately ran out.

"Campers! stand back!" He shouted

. As he reached the center of the area, what seemed to be a man with an oversized helmet,a red trench coat, belt with grenades, another belt for other supplies, combat pants, and combat boots was lying in the middle with his entire body scorched and covered in ash. Chiron also noticed two strange symbols. One on each sides of the man's arms that closely resembled rockets. There were also other objects lying near the man. What resembled a rocket launcher, a shotgun, and a trench shovel lay near. This man was obviously a mortal. But the real question was how and why was he here.

"What is it?" Beckendorf asked.

"I don't know my dear student," Chiron said ", but it seems to be a mortal man somehow."

"How did a mortal break through the barriers?" Beckendorf asked.

"I don't know but either way we need to get this man to the big house. He is obviously hurt." Chiron said.

. A few Apollo kids came with a stretcher to take the man away.

"Why should we help him? These things on the ground are weapons. For all we know he could be a threat. Or even worse, one of Luke's spies," An Ares camper asked.

"We cannot be sure of that but he is mortal and we must help him any way we can. Who knows, maybe this mortal was sent by the gods for some reason" Chiron said.

As the man was being carried away, Chiron could hear the man saying something.

"Damn you Merasmus..." the man said weakly.

Chiron did not know anyone named Merasmus. He made a mental note to consult his memory later.

"Everyone! leave the weapons alone! return to your previous duties. I will take them in for examination and decide what to do with them." Chiron commanded as every camper went on about their day.

. Chiron was truly confused by this. Which was intresting for he had not been this confused for a long time. 'By the gods,' he thought to himself', what is going on?'

**To Be Continued...**

A/N: Well hope you guys enjoyed the prologue. I'll try to update as frequent as possible. Leave a comment for suggestions or to motivate me to continue. Still though, feedback would be nice.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: well here it is. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Awakening**

. Soldier's head felt dizzy. His entire body felt like crap and hurt. Whatever Merasmus did to him apparently was very unpleasant. He heard voices but they were too distorted for him to hear. Eventually his head decided to wake up and he sat up with a bolt. He checked his surroundings and was surprised to see that he wasn't back at home in the castle. He checked himself for equipment and found that his rocket launcher, shotgun, and shovel were gone. Atleast he had other weapons stored away just incase. Say, where were his pouches anyways?

. Soldier got off the bed and saw his belts along with his helmet were on a table with his uniform coat. His grenades were gone but his bags were still full. Thank Mann co. for their special safe lock feature where only the owner could pull things out of hammer space. He took two more grenades from his back and placed them on his grenade belt and proceeded to put everything back on. His coat was clean along with everything else. 'This place still might be a commie hostile area' Soldier thought to himself as he pulled out his Reserve Shooter shotgun and searched the area for his weapons.

"Good to sea your awake," came a new voice.

"Who's there!" Soldier yelled as he turned around and aimed the gun at the voice. What he saw amazed him. In front of him stood a Centaur with Greek battle armour minus the helmet.

"Dammit! Merasmus must've sent me into the monster world or I'm just seeing things." Soldier said out loud.

"I see the mist has no effect on you mortal," said the centaur.

"Quiet you! Did I ask you a Question!? Now where the hell are my weapons!?" Soldier commanded.

"Relax mortal. My name is Chiron and you are in Camp Half-Blood. The only place safe for demigods." Chiron said.

"Who the hell are you callin mortal!?" Soldier asked somewhat pissed off "I've died more times than you can count and I've walked out fine! Now tell me where I am before I blow your head to bits!"

"Your in New York. Manhattan to be precise. You mean I'm still in America? Good. Now who are you!? Against us or with us and what is your status!?"Soldier asked.

"Don't worry my friend I am on your side but this is going to take a VERY long time." Chiron said

"I have time! Explain!" Soldier commanded.

. And so as time passed on, Chiron continued to tell Soldier of the Greek gods and their descendants along with some of important Greek history. Soldier willingly sat down with Chiron and listened after learning of their 'alliance' with America. Unfortunateley Soldier was hid hard by the news.

"Wait a minute, just to clarify my thoughts," Soldier began", Do you have a Mann co. in this world?

"I'm sorry but I know of no such thing."Chiron replied.

"Damnit," Soldier said ", that can only mean one thing!"

"What is it?" Chiron asked curiously

"Bangladesh is the new world power! NOOOOOOO!" Soldier screamed.

"Um, no actualy America is still number one," Chiron reassured.

"Huh? really? oh? I guess that just means alternate earth." Soldier said.

"Alternate Earth?"Chiron asked.

"I don't know! I just heard my teammate Engi say something about alternate Earths in parallel universes. I'm not the scientist here Damnit!" Soldier said in frustration.

"But are you at all suprised by the knowledge of Greek gods in this 'world' ,"Chiron asked.

"You kidding me? I fought Floating eyes, horsemen with axes, robot armies, zombies, and a billion more. Greek mythology crap is easy to comphrehend!"

"Well then that would explain the weapons. Are you a monster slayer in your home?"Chiron asked?

"Nope. Mercenary. But whats better son is that I'm a veteran of World War 2!" Soldier said proudly.

. Chiron was uneasy at Mercenaries mostly meant bad buisness.

"Another quetion is how did you fit more weapons in that pouch. We had out children of Hephasetus trying to open it but couldn't."Chiron asked confused.

"Ha! your Greek sissy methods won't work! This is a Mann Co. design right here. Hammer space to carry everything." Soldier bragged. As to prove his point, Soldier pulled out another rocket launcher out of his pouch.

"Please put that away before you hurt someone!" Chiron said while Soldier obliged.

. Chiron never saw mortals with this type of weaponry before. Mortals had to be treated with care in these situation. But He thought to himself that maybe this soldier could be a good ally in the up coming battle.

"Well you seem to be a good patriot to America.."

"Your damn right I am!" Soldier said "Unlike the one here! God I need to fix this place up. Wait a minute... If the Gods control everything here, then that means there is no true freedom and democracy!" Soldier realized.

"Soldier I can assure you that the Gods have been doing the best for man kind." Chiron said.

"Oh yeah? If I remember correctly, Zeus was an arrogant sonovabitch who is a 'KING!'!"Soldier yelled ", And even worse, He's an unfair idiot who doesn't respect opinions!"

. The sky rumbled with thunder.

"Soldier I ask of you not to anger the Gods!" Chiron said quicky.

"What? are they gonna kill me?" Soldier asked ", cause I'll just come back stronger and shove death up their asses!"

. Chiron did some quick thinking and said ", Soldier, all the half-bloods here are American citizens. They mostly fight for the saftey of mortals so if Zeus uses lightning on you, it'll strike the whole camp. Now you don't want that now do you?

"Damnit!" Soldier yelled.

"Well at least it is better than the Titan's rule my friend." Chiron persuaded.

"Yeah I guess your right," Soldier said ", But still. Even though this isn't MY America, It is still America to ME! And I want what's best for it!"

"I understand Soldier."Chiron said "Now considering the outside world and how dangerous it is to mortals with the gift to see through the mist, I am offering you a place here to stay. But I have a quetion for you. Do you have a plan to get back to your world?"

"Damnit! No I don't ," Soldier responded ", But will accept your offer for using this place as a base of operations. My first misssion is to kill all monsters in America!"

"Remember Soldier what I said about monsters," Chiron reminded.

"Well I'll kill them so hard they'll WANT to stay in monster hell!"Soldier said.

"Come my friend, we have alot to discuss," Chiron said as he motioned for soldier to walk with him. 'at least he has the spirit,' Chiron said to himself. Mortals really are strange.

Some time later...

. Soldier and Chiron walked through the camp grounds discussing matters of importance. Chiron had told Soldier about the camp preparing for battle just in case the Titan forces would make it through. Soldier was unwilling to fight at first but was convinced by Chiron when he said that Kronos would continue straight on to ravage New York. Chiron respected Soldier as a good old hardened patriot but was still unsure of why he chose the occupation of a mercenary. He thought best not to tell Soldier of campers unwilling to ask for mortal help due to pride. He could forsee that Soldier would turn angry and with the array of weapons he had, it would not end well.

. Eventually Soldier had asked for his weapons back or rather threatened with a shotgun for his weapons back. Chiron told him where to find it and that Soldier could unpack his things at one of the rooms in the big house. Instead however, once he got all his weapons back, Soldier asked for where the nearest monster could be found.

. Later that day at night, Campers had trouble sleeping due to loud explosions, screeching, and other death noises coming from the forest.

'Well this is going to be a real handful,' Chiron thought to himself.

**To Be Continued...**

A/N: Sorry for the lack of interest in this chapter but I'll see what I can do in the future.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: and here we go with chapter 2. Merry Christmas everybody!

**Chapter 2: Alliances**

. It was breakfast in the dining hall and campers with beady eyes were seen. All except for some of the Ares cabin from being used to the sound of war. Clarrise was sitting down looking down at her plate of food. She couldn't stop thinking about Chris. If only there were some way to help him. She kept mourning about it until she saw a strange man walk in through the hall while holding a rocket launcher. He was covered in scars and scratches along with monster dust as if he had been fighting all night... Wait a minute...

"Hello troops!"the man said outloud as everyone watched in confusion. ", where is the director maggots?"

"Hey isn't he the guy that exploded into camp two days ago?" said Connor Stoll.

"Whats even more bizzare is that I heard he's a mortal," Travis said.

. The man put away his rocket launcher into somewhere unknown to the students and looked at Chiron with a smile on his face.

"Ah yes, Soldier come sit with me please," Chiron said from the front.

' Why Chiron having a mortal at camp?' Clarrise thought. This was most unusual.

. Back at the front table Chiron was having a discussion with Soldier. "Soldier, I know this is all new to you but your actions last night caused much sleep loss from campers which is especcialy important considering that there is a possible battle in short time."

"What?"Soldier complained ", I cleared most of the monsters in the woods so it is officially more safer to visit now!" he said with a dumb smile stuck on his face.

"Whatever the issue I'm sure it was good intent. Now please go down to the showers later and cleanse yourself after breakfast." Chiron said.

"Um, ok but what is there to eat?" Soldier asked ", and it better not be Greek cuisine crap!"

. Soldier looked around in astonishment. "Are those...flying plates of food? American food?" Soldier asked in disbelief.

"One of the very useful perks of Greek magic." Chiron said as a plate of pork chops came to Soldier's table.

"Well Damn son! Maybe I was wrong about magic," Soldier said as he poked the meat with a fork to make sure it was real.

"Now you might not know but campers have a tradition of burning part of their meal to the fire before they eat," Chiron said.

"Why would they do that?" Soldier asked curiously.

It might not be wise to say that 'it was for the gods' to a patriotic mortal so Chiron went ahead and said ", Just a tradition for good luck. Nothing special."

"What about this endlessly beer filling cup?" Soldier asked

"No. Just the solids would be fine." Chiron reassured

"Eh. Might as well," Soldier said as he went to throw in 2 porkchops into the flames.

. Chiron knew that since there was no god destined to recieve Soldier's offerings, Hestia would get the full sacrafice. Soldier sat back town and started tearing into his pork chops and downing the never ending cup of beer. Chiron was not sure how the drink cups filled with an alcohol drink since it was prohibited at camp but he supposed it would be okay for a full grown adult.

. Meanwhile at the cabin tables, campers were speculating what this new man was supposed to be. He seemed to be a mortal but for some reason sacraficed to the flames.

. Later as many campers went back to catch up on sleep Soldier and Chiron headed back to the big house. As they entered, the Stoll brothers came out of their hiding spot behind the bushes and took out their binoculars.

"Soldier, what did you do in the forest last night?" Chiron asked

"Why I did the best monster killing spree you've ever seen!" Soldier said in pride.

"You didn't kill any nature spirits did you?" Chiron asked.

"Hm? nah! I actually save a few from some from gettin their soil soaked in salt. Man! those were some huge dogs." Soldier said.

"And I trust you were fine after much of your violence?" Chiron asked

"Yes! Those maggots don't know how to kill someone for real! I haven't even died once yet!" Soldier exclaimed", In fact, Those little twinkle toes gave up half way through! I had to SEARCH them for a fight!"

. If what Soldier said was true, then campers would now be able to venture into the forest without much worry about any threat of monsters for a period of time now which would also speed up battle preparations.

"Soldier, how good are you at setting up a base defense?" Chiron asked the (unofficial) World War veteran.

"How good am I? Why I can set up defense lines with whatever weapons available that the Nazis won't even dare attempt to break through!" Soldier exclaimed.

"Then how would you like to help us set up defense against the Titan's forces?" Chiron asked.

. He knew it was a hard choice to ask a mortal for help but this one was supposedly able to clear the forest of monsters and a veteran of World War 2 which by assumption was just as bad as their Earth's war. Chiron could also tell by looking at him that he had lots of battle expirience and spirit. He could only hope that this was the right decision.

"Would I? In fact, I'm gonna make sure you all kill those sorry sacks of scum!" Soldier said", Now show me your inventory and lets get this line held!"

"Follow me Soldier," Chiron said as he trotted towards the armory.

Meanwhile somewhere unknown...

. Luke was sitting down on a bench watching over the army and preparations. He picked up the charm on his neck and spoke to it.

"Status report," he said.

An unidentified voice spoke", Nothing new Luke. The campers will be starting camp preparations soon but never mind that."

"Why? Whats new?" Luke asked

"Whats really interesting is that Chiron has put a mortal at the head of defense organization."the voice responded ", everyone is unhappy about it but this man is called 'The Soldier' and has cleared most of the forest out of monsters. It is also said that he is a veteran of World War 2."

"Interesting," Luke said ", keep me updated for more news spy."

"...Yes,"the voice said after disconnecting.

. Luke walked to a room and inside was a golden coffin. He stood in front of it.

"Camp Half-Blood has no chance," He said menacingly as opened the lid. He knew what was ahead of him but he knew it was nessacary to get his revenge against the gods.

A raspy voice spoke out ",_Soon my boy...Soon..."_

**To Be Continued...**

A/N: Well I hope you guys enjoyed it. Though I feel like I'm not writing this story to the best of it's potential. Please leave a comment for suggestions or simply to boost my morale to keep writing. Till next time!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Well guys. Hope you had a nice christmas. Here is the next chapter for you!

**Chapter 2: War!**

. Percy was worrying about the future of Camp Half-blood's fate. As he rode Blackjack back there, he knew Chiron would be preparing for a battle. Unfortunately, there was going to be an entire monster army in the middle of the camp forest. They would need all the help they could get.

'Hey boss! we're almost there!' Blackjack said in his head.

. As they lowered beneath the clouds, Percy could see Long Island and the camp. He called to his friends.

"Hey guys! where here!" He said "Hope you rested well!"

. His friends woke with a start and remembering what was at hand. As they landed, Percy thanked the pegasi and told them to get to a safe place. The entire camp was covered in traps, catapults, and other defense mechanisms. Campers were in armor and fully armed.

"Come on Seaweed Brain lets go find Chiron." Annabeth said.

. As they entered, Chiron was waiting for them.

"I see you have returned students," He said ", and right on time."

. They all started telling their story to Chiron about all that has happened.

. As they said that Grover went over to speak with Leneus.

"Lies! Silunes yelled"You are weeks overdue and now you dare tell these lies!?"

. Percy overheard the conversation and went to speak for Grover.

"It is true," He said ", We all saw Pan pass away."

"Lies!" Silunes yelled ", We must continue the search! Grover I will have you..."

"Silenus!" Chiron said ", We will discuss this later my camp is under attack!"

"We will discuss this now!" Silenus yelled.

. Then a new voice completely unheard to the quest members spoke out.

"NOW!? THIS IS WAR! NOT A HIPPIE COUNSEL MAGGOT!" a man in red said.

Silunes turned to this new voice and replied", This is important! The god Pan ..."

. He did not get the chance to finish as the man yelled again ", WHATS IMPORTANT IS THAT YOU GET YOUR ASS MOVING BEFORE I WRAP IT AROUND MY BOOT AND SEND IT TO YOUR MAMA!"

. Percy was not sure why but Silunes put on a face of fear and fled.

"Who.. "Percy asked

"Percy I'd like you to meet the man who has been in charge of camp preparations for the past few days."Chiron said ", His name is 'The Soldier' ."

. Percy could literally feel the military vibe of the man. "So you a son of Ares or somethin" He asked.

"Ares?" The man asked ", That wimpy hippie hasn't seen REAL war yet even if it stabbed him in the face!"

. Percy and everyone else was taken aback by this.

"Soldier here doesn't quite have a godly parent." Chiron said.

"Wait so you mean hes a mortal?" Annabeth asked with a huge 'wtf' face.

"Don't worry child I promise I will explain later," Chiron said.

"Seeya Perce," Nico said as he walked away to grab some weapons while Grover went to look for his girlfriend Juniper. Tyson went to help the Hephasetus cabin.

. Annabeth walked over to her cabin with a 'wtf' face on muttering under her breath ", Gods we are so dead."

. All that were left were Percy, Chiron, and the one called Soldier.

. Soldier took out what seemed to be a garden shovel. Percy has fought in multiple battles and hasn't seen anyone use a garden shovel before.

"Son, you better prepare yourself for the ass-kicking we are all about to inflict on those inferior Greek monsters!" The Soldier said as he walked away.

"Chiron? Why is there a mortal head of defense?" Percy asked.

Chiron responded ", Percy, this man is a hardened Patriot to the United States. He was even a veteran of World War 2 where your dead brothers and sisters fought. I can tell by observing him that somehow he has more fighting experiennd ce and efficiency than anyone else at this camp. The only reason he decided to help was because of all your citizenships to America."

. Percy was taken back by the veteran. This man had fought besides other children of Posieden? "How did he even get here? He doesn't even look old enough to BE a veteran?" asked Percy.

"To be honest Percy, he literally appeared in an explosion like a message from the gods. Which is strange looking at how much he seems to despise the gods. But Percy you must trust me on this one. I promise to explain later why I thought this was a valuable choice."

. 30 minutes later and Chiron was with Percy watching over preparations. The Hephasetus cabin had laid traps all over the place arranging from Greek fire bombs to land mines. It was the biggest military operation Percy had ever seen.

"Percy. I want you to go to where help is needed and stand ground. Kronos's army will be here soon." Chiron said.

. As the ground trembled, Laistrygonian Giants followed by the monster armied poured through the Labyrinth entrance. Roars along with yells were given by the enemy. Battle cries and other yells were given back by campers as they too charged to defend their home.

"GIVE 'EM HELL CAMPERS!" Percy heard Soldier yell.

. The two armies crashed. Catapults swung and traps were sprung as campers charged foward and attacked.

. Percy himself charged into battle in hopes of defending his home. Catapults fired to stop the giants. Traps set were sprung on their destined targets. Percy charged in while hacking and slashing. He looked over and saw two Apollo campers firing arrows at an evil Cyclops. The Cyclops roared out in pain as the arrows hit their target. It charged at the two campers ignoring the other arrows shot at it. The two campers looked in fear as the giant Cyclops was right on top of them.

. Percy wanted to charge in and help but it seems that he didn't have to. An explosion was heard and Percy watched as Soldier flew threw the air with the bottom of his boots set on fire while holding the big garden shovel he was holding before. As the shovel collided with the Cyclops' face, the impact was somehow able to instantly knock the monster to the ground while a loud electrical bang was heard (A/N: think of the sound the is heard when you hit someone with a crit shot in TF2.).

. Soldier stood over the now disintegrating monster as he yelled ", You're like the Cyclops in Greek myth except you are real and I HAAAAAAAATE YOU!"

. Percy had no time to ponder on this thought as he had to get back in to the fight but he couldn't stop himself from wondering what just happened.

. Meanwhile Soldier was having a delightful time. He was in combat. The natural state for the Soldier. A hell hound pounced at him but he simply took out his shotgun and blew up it's head while the rest of the body melted into golden dust soon afterwards. A group of dracaena soldiers were leading a charge followed by 14 giants as campers dove out the way. Soldier was infuriated by this.

"YOU MAGGOTS GET YOUR ASSES OVER HERE AND DEFEND OR I WILL STAND YOU HERE!" Soldier yelled.

"Are you crazy!? We're gonna get killed! A tactical retreat won't do any harm if we can regroup!" one camper yelled back to him. And of course Soldier ignored him and stood right in the path of the charging squad of monsters.

"What are you doing you mortal fool!? you'll get yourself killed!" an Athena child yelled.

. Instead of listening, Soldier took out his rocket launcher and aimed it at the enemy.

"YOU MAGGOTS THESE DAYS DON'T KNOW HOW TO FIGHT LIKE A REAL MAN!" he yelled as he fired a rocket.

. The rocket blew up taking half the squad of dracaena with it. "YOU are a dishonor to your ENTIRE team!" He yelled as he fired another rocket blowing up the rest of the dracaena and taking out 3 giants.

"Foolish mortal! we will tear you limb by limb for what you have done!" one giant .yelled.

"LESS TALK AND MORE FIGHT MAGGOT!" Soldier yelled as he blew up the giant along with 6 other giants with his third rocket.

"I'M GONNA MAIL MY BOOT TO THE TITANS WITH YOUR ASSES AROUND IT!" Soldier yelled as he blew up the rest of the giants with his fourth rocket ending the charge. Campers stopped their retreat and cheered with renewed fighting spirit.

"If a mortal can stop em we could too!" yelled an Ares kid as they all charged.

"ATTACK!" Soldier commanded and they all happily obliged as he took out his Concheror shell and blew into it. Campers all around him felt a strange flow of energy in them as they all increased in speed and became more renewed after each hit they dealt to the enemy. A wooden box on Soldier's back sprouted a long vertical flag with the Concheror symbol on it as the buff went into effect. All was going well until he ran into the traitorous of demigods.

. Soldier saw them and his head burst into flames. Literally. Enemy demigods saw a mortal coming at them and readied their weapons. Betrayal. This reminded Soldier of the enemy spies and every time he had a knife shoved in his back.

"Spies..." Soldier muttered in an intimidating tone. "WHICH ONE OF YOU NUMNUTZ LET YOUR COUNTRY DOWN FIRST!" he yelled. The response he got was enemy demigods attacking him. "If I have to crack some skulls I will," Soldier said as he too charged while followed by other campers.

. 7 minutes later and Percy along with Annabeth were at the mercy of Kampe under her claws. "Well this is it. It's been nice fighting with you Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said. Percy and Annabeth then stared in confusion as two hands were placed around Kampe's giant monterous head and a yell was heard.

"NECK SNAP! HUTTAH!" and with that thought, Kampe's head was twisted in a jerking motion and a sickling series of cracks were heard as Kampe fell to the ground. On top of her stood Soldier drinking from a mug of coffee. "Ahhh... A mug of my boot up your ass," he taunted.

. Percy was dumbfolded. He looked to Annabeth to see the same look on her face. Not only was a mortal in charge of defending her home but also saved her personally.

. Suddenly Kampe stood up and Soldier was knocked into a tree. "Oompf!"

"Fool! I cannot be killed by your simple spinal injuries!" Kampe said.

"Hmmm... well thats a first today," Soldier said.

Kampe looked behind him so see what he meant and was met with the sight of monsters dissolving with their necks twisted and broken. She screeched in anger and shoved one of her poisoned swords right into soldiers chest.

"Aaaaargh!" Soldier yelled as blood flew out and he went limp.

. Percy tightened his grip on Riptide while Annabeth did the same on her knife. This mortal had just saved us and Kampe stooped so low and just killed him.

"Ha! you demigod fools are so weak! After I destroy your pitiful camp, I will roam the world doing the same to any mortal who..." She didn't get to finish that thought as she was interrupted.

"You call that a stab wound!? I've had deeper bee stings!" the voice yelled.

. Percy couldn't believe his eyes. Kampe turned around and both monster and half-blood were stunned by the sight of Soldier standing up perfectly healed. He was glowing with energy and really mad.

. Percy and Annabeth could only watch the scene play out as they were too shocked to move. No one could possibly survive that big of a sword along with the poison.

. Kampe screeched in rage as she stabbed her sword at Soldier's chest again. Unlike the last time, Soldier yelled as a Red aura and energy layer covered his entire body as he glowed and crackled with red energy. The sword shattered harmlessly against his chest. Soldier got up with his shotgun and pumped her stomach full of metal pellets.

. Kampe screeched in anger and pain once more "If I can't kill you then I will kill your friends!" she turned towards Percy and Annabeth and raised her swords. Unfortunately for her, a large hellhound lunged and crashed into Kampe. It was Mrs. O'Leary.

"Good Girl!" yelled a voice that belonged to Daedalus as he exited the Labyrinth. Behind him was a hundred handed giant who was lobbing rocks at the enemy.

"Briaries!" Tyson yelled in delight.

"Stand firm little brother!" Briaries said.

. Mrs. O'Leary leaped out of the way as hundreds of boulders and rocks were launched at Kampe as if the earth had learned how to fly. What was once Zues's fist was now a huge pile of rocks with Kampe buried underneath it.

. The enemy army cringed in fear as Kampe was defeated. They all began to fled until one monster yelled", Stay and fight or else Kronos will skin you alive!"

. All the monsters obeyed in fear as campers braced themselves.

"HOLD THE LINE MEN! WE WILL STOP THAT CHARGE!" Soldier said while he was still glowing. He quickly put on another backpack, took out another horn only that this time it was a bugle. He blew into it and the Buff Banner went into effect as friendly forces all around him felt more strange energy flow through them like an adrenaline rush.

. Percy looked down at Riptide and saw that his weapon was glowing bright orange/peach.

"My Gods," Annabeth said", This mortal is just FULL of suprises!"

. Everyone charged in with suprisingly efficient force. Monsters were turning into dust instantly as if the glow had increased their attack strength. Each time a Buffed weapon hit, another electrical bang was heard.

. Soldier was unstoppable. All attacks against him were useless. With increased attack power and invulnerability he destroyed everything in his path with his rocket launcher.

. Unfortunately the charge did not last long. As the buff ended, allied forces had come to a stop. The frontal chargers had fallen into a ditch and many other campers had fallen in with them for they could not see the hole beneath them from above. Everyone stopped before the deep trench for they did not want to fall in too. Unfortunately for them, monsters with their animal like abilities could cross the wide trench with no problem. The monsters charged while seeing their advantage.

. Percy watched in horror as his friends were being overwhelmed. Then the unexpected happened. The most horrible sound came out of Grover's mouth like a trumpet magnified a thousand times. The enemies all covered their ears and fled back into the Labyrinth.

. The battle was over.

"Heheheah! That was an AMAZING killing spree maggots!" Soldier congragulated.

. Chiron limped over to Grover as Percy and Annabeth followed.

"Dude, Grover that was amazing!" He said

"Oh it was nothing. I don't even know what came to me," Grover said

"That was indeed spectacular my dear satyr but we must discuss how you did that later," Chiron said

"Oh I know what it was!" Juniper said as she hugged Grover.

. At that time Soldier who was now rid of the glowing aura and back to normal walked by and congratulated him ", Son, never in my life have I seen such wimpy-a$$ monsters scared of a scream. But anyways, Congratulations son! You saved many lives and possibly all of us!"

" And Soldier," Chiron said as he sat down ", You did a fine job in defending. Your placement of resources was spectacular!"

. Even Annabeth had to agree with that ", Well I'll say. Your a mortal but you did a fine job."

. "Well then everyone," Chiron said ", We still have a lot of wounded to tent to."

**To Be Continued...**

A/N: Hey guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Leave a comment cause I am free to any sugestions...or you could just leave one to boost my morale. Thanks for readin. Till next time!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N:

**Chapter 3: Plans**

. There was much work to do as the forests were turned into the remains of what was once a battle field. Many wounded still needed to be taken care of as campers and their allies lied on the ground waiting for medical attention.

. Chiron had sent Percy out to help other campers in need while Soldier stayed back with the wounded Centaur

"You truly are something unique Soldier," Chiron said.

"Well, thats what I gotta do. Be the best fighter I can be," Soldier replied.

"That is true for you but I am also talking about the other aspects of you," Chiron said ", for instance, when Kampe stabbed you, you should've died. Even without the corrosive poison on her blades, a wound like that should've killed any human or half blood."

"Yeah... When you've fought as long as I have, yah learn a thing or two," Soldier said as he sat down next the the camp instructor.

" But I heard you say something else that brings me to question," Chiron said," You said 'You can't kill me cause I'll just come back stronger'. Care to explain that."

. Soldier sighed "Well I guess this IS and alternate earth so company rules don't apply," Soldier said to himself as Chiron could only wonder what he meant.

"Basically," Soldier started", I can't die."

"What do you mean by that?" Chiron asked?

"As in I CAN'T die," Soldier said", well at least not permanently. Back at where I come from, I participate in an eternal war which never ends. Every time I die or get killed, we have technology called Respawn that brings us back from the dead. Even without Respawn, if I die, I just come back stronger."

"What do you mean by that?" Chiron asked.

"Sorry, trade secrets," Soldier said with a smile.

"Well the level of high technology would explain your ability to harm monsters so well." Chiron said", In all my years, never have I seen a standard rocket launcher with 4 rockets and 'buff abilities' from horns."

"Well I have some up sides but I must complain about this camp,"Soldier said", These maggots aren't disciplined! Sure they operate together efficiently but they don't work together as a unit. They're fighting is very unorganized and like of barbarians."

"Trust me Soldier I've been training them for thousands of years. They'll pull through," Chiron reassured.

"Well... if yah say so," Soldier said", I'm gonna go help the field medics. ..And thats not the last of my complaints!"

'Well at least he cares,' Chiron thought to himself as the field medics finally arrived to him.

some hours later...

. The camp rituals for the dead had been performed. Many good byes were said but there were repairs to be done and Soldier was gonna make sure they all went well.

. Percy had gone off to the woods with Mr. D.

. Meanwhile, Nico had wandered off into the woods with a mix of sadness, happiness, anger, forgiveness, and hope in his face. He seemed really bothered still. Soldier was one of the first to notice.

. Later in the woods Nico had stopped by a tree and leaned against it to give off a loud sigh.

"Feelin alright soldier?" Soldier asked casually. He new that comforting and helping troops we're vital at some points.

"You should be dead," Nico said with his back turned", I felt your soul leave your body but unlike anyone else it reentered it with even more life than before. My father would be very displeased."

"Yeah... Well your Daddy is a Greek god," Soldier said ", If he thinks he can claim a pure American soul, I'll go down to hell and shove my boot up his-"

"Alright! I get it," Nico said ", Why are you here?"

"Don't deny it trooper. You ain't feelin right," Soldier stated.

"I ain't a trooper. and yeah I don't feel right cause I've been going through a lot through the past year."Nico said as he sat down on a near by rock.

"Well tell me about it trooper. Let it out," Soldier said as he sat down next to him.

"Don't think you can even begin to understand the pain.."Nico said

"Trust me, I would know," Soldier said.

. As time passed in the forest, Nico and Soldier exchanged background stories. Nico shared his memory loss, betrayal, the death of his sister, and not fitting in. Soldier DID have many sad stories from WW2, not saying that he didn't like it, in fact, he LOVED war. That still didn't stop him from having sad memories from lost friends in battles.

. Soldier was practically immortal. Unfortunately the other Americans were not. Though he wasn't part of the official military, Soldier became a legend among the US troops back home. The stories of him single handedly taking down Nazi bases and surviving head on cannon shells. He even made close friends to many soldiers only to have most of them get killed by the Nazi. Soldier even found himself trying to remember what was it all like before the war but couldn't. It was all fuzzy but he didn't tell Nico about it.

"Yah know son," Soldier said", since your the son of the god of death and all, you probably could and should do what I can never ever do."

"And whats that?" Nico asked.

"Talk with your sister. Get everything settled and tell her what you accomplished so she can rest in peace. I know forgiving someone who failed to protect a loved one is a hard thing to do. Heck I can't even begin to forgive the Nazis."

"Well who can?" Nico asked.

" True...true..." Soldier said.

"Yah know, I can and I'm actually planning to talk to her right now," Nico said with a new shimmer in his eyes.

" Well then go for it son," Soldier said.

" Thanks for the talk Soldier. Not many people would care or understand with me." Nico said.

" Hey, isn't that what America is for? Full equality, acceptance, and human rights to all peoples?"

. Nico smiled at that as he stood up and walked deeper into the forest.

"arrivederci," Nico said as he walked deeper into the forest.

. Hours later and the summer campers were heading to their respective homes as the year-rounds stayed behind while Soldier sat in his room in the Big House. Soldier knew that the Titan army was probably going to put a price on his head but there was no point in staying here and keeping safe. He honestly thought it was cowardly and weak that demigods would rather group together to stay safe and not do something about the monster threat. He would pack himself up and immediately embark on an expidition to cleanse the monster threat to America. He had heard from Chiron that monsters HAD attacked mortals but they couldn't do anything due to the mist. They didn't even perceive it as a monster but probably as a drunk truck driver.

. Soldier planned to travel all states and kill every single monster in the area and move on. He knew he didn't have the knowledge or science like Engineer to stop the mist or improve America's military weapons to Mann Co. level and hurt monsters as much but he himself could harm them. He would have to resort to violence cause violence was the answer to every problem for the Soldier. Soldier also planned to gather more information on the gods and their respect and treatment to the mortals under their power. Soldier refused to believe they had complete control over the United States. He would evaluate wether they were worthy of their seats of power. If yes, then he would fight the Titans along side them. If not, then he would still fight along side them against the Titans. THEN fight against them and free the country. Soldier cared for the country very much. Though from an alternate world far away from HIS home and HIS America, it was still America to him. He would do anything to fight for the stars and stripes.

. Soldier grinned to himself as he loaded the last of his arsenal into his hammer space 'bigger on the inside' bags.

"I'm coming for you maggots..." He snarled.

**To Be Continued...**

A/N: Well there yah have it. If anyone is wondering how soldier's weapons affect monsters, the superbly simplified explanation is that Soldier has a ton of Mann Co. hight tech, unusual arsenal, has dealt with magic before, has fought monsters before, has highly strange items (RPG with FOUR frickin rockets per clip, buffs, strange affect items, etc.), and also to say that there HAVE been instances were monsters have been killed by nonCelestial bronze and nonImperial Gold.

well... To anyone who is also in high school and is going through mid terms right now, I feel yah. Its a pain in the A$$! Well see yah guys! Till next time!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I am so f*cking glad that finals are finally over! which means I can finally sit down, relax, and start typing again.

**Chapter 4: The Drunken Arrival**

. The skies above the sea where nice and sunny. The weather was very calm along with some slight clouds mixed in with some moderate sunlight. Everything was perfectly normal until a bright white light shone in the air. What followed next was a something completely unexpected.

'!BOOOOM!'

. A man wearing a red sweater and pants with a white under shirt with a heavy bullet-proof vest on top with multiple cylinders attached to it along with a black beanie and left eye-patch fell out of the light as it exploded in to a mini super nova.

some hours later in an unknown location...

"Aaaaugh... me head," said the Demoman as he sat up rubbed his temple. He checked his surroundings and found that he was on the deck of a very large cruise ship with paramedics and people staring at him.

"Are you alright sir?" one paramedic asked.

"Ai. I'd be fine lad. Now could yeh be kind enough tah tell me how long Ah was gone fer?" The Demoman asked

"sorry sir but I don't know. We found you floating around the Ocean and the life gaurds decided to bring you up here." the man said

"Ai. Ah thank yah fer that. Who knows where I could've drifted off to," Demoman said as he slowly got up. The civilians, seeing that the man was okay went back to their vacation routines.

"So... where'd be this boat at?" Demoman asked.

"We're currently sailing around the Atlantic ocean but we can drop you off in New York at our next stop if yah want."

"Ai. That be great." The Demoman said ", Mabye I'd be able tah speak with yer captain."

"Sure. I'll take yah right to him," the man said.

. As they walked through the ship corridors, Demoman thought to himself about the situation. He had to find the rest of the team to make sure that Merasmus'es spell had gone right and find the Soldier. Then they would be able to use whatever contraption the Engineer had set up to get them

Flashback...

"NO! I will NOT help you !" Merasmus yelled to the team

. The rest of the mercenary team had gone to Merasmus'es castle 4 days after Soldier's disappearance where they knew that he had last been known to be. They had asked (interrogated) Merasmus about the whereabouts of Soldier.

"GAAAAAAAH!" Merasmus screamed as a large Russian fist collided with his abdomen.

"Don't punch him too hard Heavy. We still need him for Soldier's location," Ms. Pauling said.

. The other 8 mercenaries and Ms. Pauling where all standing in a semi-circle facing Merasmus as he curled up on the floor in pain.

"Leetle wizard man cause pain to team. Now I cause pain to wizard," Heavy said while giving his famous 'I'm-going-to-tear-you-apart-limb-from-limb' glare.

. In fact, all mercenaries were giving their equal threatening glares. If you asked anyone one of them, they would say that they were mad because they lost a valuable team member. The actual reason though is that they've all grew together in a strong friendship bond together from all those years of fighting though they would never admit it or fully show it. They all still had extreme team conflicts.

"C,mon skull-head. Yer wastin everyone's time here. Just give us helmet man's location an we'll be on our way," the Scout said.

"It isn't that simple simpleton!" Merasmus wheezed.

"Well explain yah blockhead. or shuld Ai repay the favor of me missin eye?" Demoman threatened while brandishing his Eyelander

"Or vhen zhe time you made matters worse by RAINING Jarate on uz?" intoned the Spy.

"ur hurmf hudda humrfa hurm," mumbled the Pyro

"Ah just don't like yah very much at all," insulted Sniper.

"Mabye if vee hav no uze for you, zhen I can experiment on dead vizard body. Its vould certainly be intrezting!" the Medic said with a sadistic smile.

"You thick-heads! Soldier is still my friend! This is just our way of dealing with conflicts!" Merasmus defended.

"Well you better bring him back cause we need him for the war for Mann Co." Ms. Pauling said

"Absolutely certainly Not!" Merasmus yelled.

. Heavy raised his fist again...

"I mean... I can't!" Merasmus defended " Sending Soldier to an alternate reality is easy but the reverse spell requires the aid of a potion that takes atleast 4-5 months to conjure up!"

"Alternate reality!?" Engineer said in disbeleif." God! not again!"

"You've dealt with this before?" Ms. Pauling asked.

"Well... Ah was kinda experimenting with some teleporting technology along with some other tech acquired from Aperture Science," Engineer confessed ", Accident sent me to another reality for days until I made my way back."

. Ms. Pauling quickly thought up something. "Engineer, If the team were to go to the world where Soldier has been sent to, can you bring everyone back?"

"Course ma'am. They don't call me the Engineer for nothin," The Engineer said proudly.

"Merasmus, Can you send them after Soldier?" Ms. Pauling asked.

"Y-Yes but there is a high risk,"Merasmus said.

"What is it?"

"Its really hard to send 8 people to an exact same point of time and space in another dimension but I CAN send you in a close time and place where Soldier is. You will all most likely be separated at first."Merasmus said.

"They've been in worse situations," Pauling said.

"Then I assume you accept my proposal," Merasmus grumpily said ", Then in order to protect the safety of my castle and myself, I will send you all after your dreaded teammate. Now will all of you willing to go stand together in the far corner of the room?"

. The 8 men all glared at Merasmus once more and proceeded to go stand on the point that he said. Engineer meanwhile walked up to Ms. Pauling and handed her a fist-sized black cube.

"I assume this is your way back?" Pauling asked.

"Yup. Place it in the middle of our respawn room and keep it well protected." Engineer instructed as he went to stand with his team.

. Next to see Ms. Pauling was Scout putting on his usual cocky face expression.

"So, Yah gonna give me a goodbye kiss?" He said flashing his teeth.

. Miss Pauling sighed and rolled her eyes but still put on a smile. "Fine. But you gotta promise me that you'll take me out to dinner as soon as you get back," She teased as she put her arms around his next and pressed their lips together.

"Oh don't worry. We'll be out at the nicest restaurants in town before yah know it," Scout said

"Well you BETTER come back in one piece,"ordered Pauling

"Come on sweet heart! Yah know me. I'm too badass to die," Scout bragged

"Promise?" asked Ms. Pauling

"Promise!" Scout assured as he too went to stand with his team.

. Merasmus summoned the Bombinomicon to him and uttered an ancient text. Soon the room was engulfed with a bright white light and and explosion sent the mercenaries on their way.

Present Time...

"Ai. What'be this fine ship's name?" Demoman asked.

"Heh heh. She's a good ship alright especially from what I heard from my colleagues. The ship's name would be called the Princess Andromeda," the paramedic said.

"Tis a fine name," Demo complimented

"Well the captain's quarters is right through that door over there. Don't worry, he's been informed about your presence. I hope I see you again someday," the man said as he walked away.

"Ai! same goes for me tah you lad. Say! Ah never got yer name," Demo said.

"Names Darren," Darren said ",You?"

"Names Demoman but me friends call meh Demo fer short. Well, See yah round lad!" Demo said as he entered the room.

. The Demoman expected to see an elderly sailor for a cruise ship captain but what he didn't expect was a pale blue man in his 20's with golden eyes with monsters (and people) sitting around. Around the man were about 5 teenagers in medieval battle armor and weapons along with 2 small fat laistrygonian giants with 3 greek dracaena sitting on couches.

"Um, lord Kronos sir," one of the teens said as he caught a glimpse of Demo," The mortal that was found is here to see you."

"Grrr. How I hate playing Captain of the ship. Thankfully the mist takes care of everything...almost," The captain said as he put on a forced smile ", hello sir, how may the captain assist you?"

"Uhhh... yah got giants on yer couch," Demo said.

. All the lifeforms in the room visibly tensed.

"Oh crap, hes not fooled by the mist," one teen said", What do we do?"

. The 'captain' lost his smile. "What do you think fools!?" kill him!" Kronos commanded. He then turned to Demo. ",Foolish mortal. I'm sorry but I can't let you live after seeing what you've seen. There are just too many of you not fooled by the mist. I can't believe my monsters FAILED to kill them all."

"Ai!" Demo said angrily", Ah've delt with yer kind before. From what Ah've heard is that yah'd be one of those terrors to the people of good! Now yee just gave me ah reason tah kick yer arses!"

. Kronos laughed out loud sending chills down his commanders' spines (except for Demo of course)", Foolish mortal. How pathetic," He sneered.

"Kill him," He said to his men/monsters.

"It will be fun watching them torment you," Kronos said to Demo with an evil grin as his monsters and soldiers brandished their weapons and walked foward.

. One teen in armor was the first to confront Demo. Demoman noticed that he too was missing an eye.

"Ai! What be your name lad?" Demo asked while keeping his cool.\

"Ethan Nakamura," The teen replied ", I'm sorry I have to do this but I must follow orders."

"Ai. Don't worry about that. Just takin interest about yah missing eye," Demo said.

"My mother took it from me," Ethan said with no emotion.

"That'd be sad. Me eye was takin by an old wizard who had a talkin book and reeked of fish," Demo said

. Ethan couldn't stop a confused look from sprouting on his face.

. Demo just gave his famous scottish laugh and took out his famous bottomless bottle of scrumpy. "Well then Leeeeets get this round started!"

Ethan couldn't stop him from asking", What the heck are you gonna do with a bottle of..."

7 minutes later...

. Havoc erupted from the ship as the bridge exploded and a black scottish cyclops jumped out from the firey mass wielding his Eyelander with his one glowing eye.

"WOOOOOOOOH!" Demoman yelled as he landed on the deck. Citizens had run away and monsters and enemy soldiers rushed him.

. Demoman could only laugh as he shield-charged into the fray of enemys.

20 seconds later and the deck was filled with blood, dust, and heads.

. Demoman proceeded to chop off what seemed to be the 37th head in a row.

"AHAHAHAHAH!" He laughed ",I'll notify yer next o' kin... THAT YA SUCKED!"

. One dracaena shot an arrow and it hit Demo right in the knee.

"Gaaaah!" He screamed.

. Enemys cheered as they rushed foward. Only to find that Demoman had ripped out the arrow, threw it aside, and had taken out his beloved grenade launcher and sticky bomb launcher.

"Yer all bloody dead!" He yelled as a very drunk demolitionist laughed like the devil and lobbed exploding pills into the crowd of enemies.

7 minutes later and most of the monsters and enemy soldiers had fleed for their life.

"Ach! yee all aint no fun. I've picked better fun with yee grandmas!" Demo taunted only for more enemies to run away. They did not want to end up like they're splattered comrades on the deck.

. Demoman at that point decided it would be a good time to resume his original mission. He put on the B.A.S.E. jumper and took out the sticky jumper and proceeded to lay the bombs on the deck. before he departed he put on another smile and took out his regular sticky bomb launcher.

. If seagulls could speak, they would say that they saw the first explosion propel a laughing man away from the ship and the second explosion rip apart the upper deck of the Princess Andromeda setting it on fire.

"Ah'll be back yah wee pint-sized mutts!" Demo yelled as he flew away.

. A very infuriated Kronos ran up to the deck with his clothes shredded with a very beat up Ethan Nakamura covered in bottle glass.

. If looks could kill, Kronos'es gaze would've blown up the rest of the ship. "RAAAAAAAAAAAGH! I WANT THAT MORTAL DEAD AT MY FEET!" he screamed at the top of his lungs.

. a few hours later, Demoman had reached land somewhere in the East coast of the US. He softened his landing with the B.A.S.E Jumper and stood up. He took out another bottle of scrumpy and proceeded to drink it down while walking of into the cities. The Engineer had given them all special ear communicators that would take some time to establish connections in the new world. Demo would find a place to lay low and await messages from his team.

"ehehehehehe..." Demo laughed as he walked off in to the city drinking his alcohol.

**To Be Continued...**

A/N: DAMN! That must've been the longest chapter so far. I feel accomplished. Well there yah go. I've decided to add the rest of the team into the story. Took me HOURS to gather inspiration. Well, see ya all next time! Hope yah enjoyed!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Well then maggots... here yah go. Spent alot of time working on this. Its not easy doing stuff like this when in a state of depression but hey. Its highschool and life. Not that I expect anyone to care but hey! enjoy the chapter.

**Chapter 5: Comrades**

. Heavy was not one to pass out much. He would normally make _other_ people loose conscious by glaring at them. Unfortunately, nothing could stop the large Russian from blacking out when the spell took it's effect.

. Heavy woke up in the freezing cold snow. Sitting up he took a gaze around. Unfortunately, there was a small blizzard currently happening clouding his view. Fortunately for Heavy this was everyday weather back home and in cp_coldfront. Heavy reached his huge meaty hand up to his earpiece and turned it on. Fortunately he was one of the lucky ones to have his communicator up and running. He was also one of the few people to actually thoroughly listen to engineer's instructions.

"Location," Heavy said and a holographic screen was projected in front of his face. The screen showed a map of what appeared to be Alaska and a red dot showing Heavy's position in the middle of the cold state. Heavy searched the device for more information. The ear-piece took the liberty of hacking the satellites and displaying information to Heavy.

"Hm.. ees like our Earth," Heavy said to himself after 40 minutes of information reading.

. Heavy decided that if Soldier would be anywhere, he would be in America. After fighting with Soldier for many years, Heavy knew Soldier well and suspected he would probably be somewhere in middle to east America. He decided to start the long trek to the suspected area. Unfortunately his teamate's communicators have not yet reactivated yet so he would have to wait. He turned towards the direction he needed to go and started tredding through the snow.

"Россия — священная наша держава, Россия — любимая наша страна. Могучая воля, великая слава — Твоё достоянье на все времена!От южных морей до полярного края Раскинулись наши леса и поля. Одна ты на свете!" He sang out loud.

Hours later...

A camp of Hyperborean Giants we're camped out in the hills rallying members. They had recently been convinced by the Titan Kronos to join his side in the upcoming war. The blue giants were dressed in armor and sitting around a fire in the middle roasting meat. Life was going pretty smooth until they heard a gruff voice through the blizzard.

"-морей до полярного края Раскинулись наши леса и поля. Одна ты на свете!" the voice sang.

. Heavy had saw a large fire in the distance and decided it would be a good resting spot. hopefully the campers or hikers would let him sit down with him until he was ready to continue his long trek again. What he didn't expect to see was a group of huge tents fit for giants and the pale blue giants themselves sitting around the fire having a roast.

. Heavy stared at the giants and the giants stared back. Heavy hoped that these giants were peaceful. Not that he couldn't handle a fight but he would preferably just continue his trek without conflict.

"I weesh no confleect," Heavy said with a blank expression", I just passing through."

. The Hyperborean giants were not very smart but recognized humans when they saw one. They had recently been recruited to Kronos's soon-to-be army. They had also been told to cause havoc and harm to humans as often as possible just for the amusement of the Titan king. You could literally see where there simple logic.

. Heavy sighed to himself as the giants got up holding their spears. Heavy walked back and took out Sasha, his beloved minigun.

"Take one more step and I keel you!" Heavy threatened. The response he received was a growl as the giants aimed their weapons at him.

. Heavy gave a fierce look of his own as Sasha's barrel spun up.

* * *

><p>. Sniper was having a bad enough day already. First of all he had another argument with his parents about his job. Then he had to go see the annoying wizard again. And without much warning, thrust into another reality to find his idiot teammate. He got up and looked around to see if Merasmus had done his job correctly. He saw Spy laying unconscious 10 feet away. Sniper scanned the area and saw they were lost somewhere in the forest. He couldn't find any other of his team. At least getting stuck with spook was better than nothing.<p>

"Oi! Spook! Wake up yah wankah!" Sniper yelled.

. Spy mumbled something uncomprehendable in response.

. Sniper groaned but had an idea.

"Ja-rate!" Sniper yelled to Spy who instantly sat up fully awake.

"Cher dieu non!" Spy screamed as he closed his eyes and shielded his face with his arms. Spy looked up from his shock and saw a smirking Sniper.

"Hehehehe," Sniper chuckled

"Shut it bushman!" Spy complained we are on a mission!

"Well at least some things don't change," Sniper said.

Spy took out cigarette and lit it. Sniper rolled his eyes as Spy took a deep inhale and exhale as if he were in heaven.

"vhat?" Spy asked", Smoking calms my nerves. You of all people should know zhat by now."

. Sniper chuckled as he checked his arsenal making sure all was present. He then turned on his ear-piece to see if it was still fully active. The device sparked a bit but refused to turn on.

"Hey spook. Mah earpiece ain't workin. What about yers?" Sniper asked.

"Non," Spy said", wee must wait for zhem to reactivate and restart as the toy maker said."

"Gaaah…. Well get yer gear ready then. Lets move out and find some civilization or something." Sniper said as he took out his huntsman.

"Oui," Spy said as he took out his Ambassador and checked the gun chamber to make sure it was fully loaded.

. Out of nowhere, three arrows were fired and the two mercenaries. One arrow hit Sniper's huntsman bow pinning it to a tree. The second knocked Spy's gun out of his hand and the third hit Spy in the leg.

"Merde!" Spy cursed as blood started pouring out.

. Sniper got up and turned towards the direction of the archers and found three teen girls holding bows, arrows, and other hunting weapons.

"Oi! What yah be firin on US for!?" Sniper yelled

"See Pheobe?" One of the girls said to the one in front", I told you they would just be a bunch of useless wandering men. Yah didn't have to actually shoot him."

"No matter," The one designated as Pheobe responded", The explosion that just happened was in this exact spot. Besides, somethings not right here. We have wards to keep intruders far away from our camps. These MEN somehow got too close. I say we take em in for questioning."

"Quetioning!?" Sniper yelled in disbelief", Well yah didn't have tah KILL mah friend here!"

"What are you talking about fool?" Pheobe asked", we shot your friend in the-"

. She stopped herself as she glanced down at the now dead man in the suit.

. Sniper mentally smirked. "He already had a heart problem! Shootin him just about doneit to give him a heart attack!"

. The hunters were taken aback by this. The one to the right started speaking ", Uhh….. we're….. Sorry for you're loss and for what we must do next,"

"And what would that be?" Sniper challenged

"Wiping your memory and replacing it so that your friend died in an accident. I'm sorry but we can't risk exposure," The hunter said.

. Sniper lost his anger and suddenly started chuckling which turned into laughter. "Heheheh! Yah know, Yah big-heads otta remember something yourselves." Sniper said

"And what would that be," Pheobe asked.

"When you shoot someone," Sniper said", Make sure they die for REAL."

" What are you-" She started but couldn't continue as a karate chop hand hit her in a point in the neck and she passed out.

. Another hunter took out her knife and swung at the assulter only for the man to duck and front-sweep her legs out from under her. The man took out a trank-dart gun and shot her in the neck.

. The last hunter started panicking seeing how their best tracker was instantly taken out so easily. She glanced at the man who stood up and brushed his suit.

"Impossible….," Naomi said", You just died minutes ago."

"See, Zhat was your mistake mon Cherie. Never let me live," The Spy said as he took out a golden pocket watch and pressed a button on it. His 'body' on the ground instantly disentagrated into nothing.

. She looked at the other man to see he had taken out a mortal gun - submachine guns or SMGs as they called it - ready to fire.

"I do believe some answers are required," Spy said as he lit up another cigarette.

Some time later with explanations and introductions…

. The hunters were sitting down on logs back at their camp with the two mercenaries sitting down on rocks across from them. Weapons still drawn.

. Spy and Sniper were somewhat relieved that they were in an Earth very similar to theirs. You could never be too sure with multiple realities. Infinite possibilities…

. Fortunately for them, the lieutenant was much more friendly.

" I hope your taking it well," Thalia said", I've read theories on the multiverse from a book my friend Annabeth gave to me."

" Yeah… well as you know, our idiot friend got stuck in this verse to we're here to retrieve the wankah," Sniper said.

"Well then," The Spy said", I believe we have the knowledge we require. I am sorry but we must depart."

. Spy and Sniper got up and started walking away.

"Do you really think that we'll let you-" Celyn started but was cut off when Thalia held her hand up.

"Not let us vhat?" Spy asked as he twirled his butterfly knife in his hands in the ways only the best of the best professionals could do.

. The two mercenaries turned to walk away as Celyn gave a questioning look to her Lieutenant in command.

"I know….. that was pretty cowardly but do you really want to start a fight with someone who just took out two of our best hunters within seconds and can cheat Hades?" Thalia asked. She then turned to Naomi.

" Naomi, I want you to tell me the entire story again start to finish."

* * *

><p>. The Medic was used to headaches from dealing with the stupidity of his team. Unfortunately that didn't stop him from having a huge sense of head-pain when he woke up from the spell. He looked around to see if any other teammates were near but only saw the Pyro lying in the sand.<p>

Sand…..

. The Medic frantically checked his surroundings and found that he was on an island with much plant life. It was well organized as if someone had a huge garden. He didn't recognize any of the plant species though.

. The Medic sighed as he pulled out his medigun and broadcasted the healing beam towards Pyro. Unfortunately, Medic's healing factor was not as fast as the medigun's healing.

. Pyro woke with the start but calmed down after seeing his beloved friend.

"Whuur hur wur?" The Pyro asked.

"I hav no idea," The Medic responded", Seems as if we are in an isolated island."

. He checked his earpiece to see if it was functioning but only got static. He turned to Pyro to see that his teammate was also doing the same with the same results.

"Vell zhen, I believe ve are stuck here until our ear piecez can restart," The medic said.

"Murdurhudda…" The Pyro mumbled.

"Hello there."

. Medic and Pyro turned around to see a girl with ginger/brownich hair and eyes about 15 years old. But Medic sensed that was not the case.

"May I ask who are you people?," The girl said uncertainly and cautiously.

"I am zhe Medic and my fellow kamrade here is zhe Pyro," Medic ask.

"Hurruh," The Pyro mumbled and waved a hand like a child.

"May I ask who you are and vhere are vhe?" Medic asked curiously.

"My name is Calypso and welcome to my home island, Ogygia," Calypso said.

**To Be Continued...**

A/N: Hope I did a good job there. I'm trying to speed things up and not spend TOO much time on each teammate. But hey. At least I tried...

Till next time...


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Yah know how school can be absolute bullsh*t especially when your school district and office district if full of idiotic goons? Yeah...

**Chapter 6:**

. A dracenae slithered into the ally. Only that this time instead of chasing, it was being chased. She stopped at a dead end and hissed in panic.

"Hehehehe..." laughed the man

. The snake lady could only turn around and scream as shovel swung with enough force that it chopped her head clean off. The rest of her body disintegrated.

. Soldier picked up the head and put an oversized helmet on it.

"Why the head is always left and why you always do that is unknown to me," Said a voice.

. Soldier turned around and saw Nico in his normal dark clothes.

"What? It _is my_ head now." Soldier complained "So, Hows America treatin you kid?"

"Suprisingly better than expected," Nico said ", Its still harder to life through the streets on the run but I can still crash at my dad's place when I need. Mortals don't look at me scared for their lives like the other demigods do."

"Heh... Stars and Stripes beat any Greek flag anyday!" Soldier exclaimed as he pounded his chest.

"Just a warning though, My Father thinks your an escaped soul and sent the furies after you. Should probably stay clear of them."

"You mean the old ladies with wings I blew up yesterday?" Soldier asked ", Awwww I was hoping for some more fun."

. Nico didn't act suprised. Soldier DID die and come back to life.

"Cmon boy. Lets go grab a drink." Soldier said

. Later outside on a public bench in Boston Massachusetts, Soldier sat drinking a beer while Nico casually sipped a can of Diet coke.

"I don't see what is it with you kids these days and Diet coke," Soldier said.

"Yeah well they ran out of the other drinks and its alot better than root beer," Nico protested.

" Hey, You'll enjoy root beer when your older," Soldier said.

. Nico sighed ", Lets just make sure no demigods happen to walk by and see me."

. Soldier chuckled but was cut off as a white explosion in the sky next to the top of a sky scraper shook the city. Obviously the mist did nothing to conceal this as mortals ran away in fright.

" What the-" Nico said as a man in his early 20s fell from the sky unconscious.

. Nico turned to see Soldier's face but saw that Soldier was grumbling for some reason.

. The man landed five feet in front of them seemingly unharmed somehow. He was wearing what was one of the strangest outfits next to Soldier. He wore a black baseball cap with a headset. He had a short red shirt with a side duffel bag strapped to him with a dog tag and athletic tape around his arms. He also had black rolled up track pants with long knee socks and running shoes.

. Nico could only be confused as Soldier picked up the man and slapped him in the face.

"GET UP MAGGOT YOUR LATE!" Soldier yelled as the man jumped up and stood up straight now fully awake.

"Wha... Hard head?" The man asked

"Of course its me Scout!" Soldier yelled ", wheres the rest of the team!?"

" Um..." Scout began.

An hour later in an alley way after quetioning...

"... And so yeah... We were sent after you," Scout finished.

"Please tell me we have a way back," Soldier said

" Hard hats got a way but I have no idea what," Scout said ", Sup kid ," He said to Nico.

"Hey," Nico simply replied still somewhat confused.

. Scout checked his earpiece which was attached to his headset. It definitely still was working, fortunately. Scout chose the transmit options to broadcast that he had found Soldier.

"Oh man, wait till the guys see this. I found you already! What luck!" Scout said ", So, yous was having a monstah problem?"

"Your damn right I do!" Soldier said ", So far I have killed 2,583 of the darn bastards!"

"Heh... I bet I could beat that in an hour." Scout challenged.

"Hold on a sec," Nico said ", You fell from over a thousand feet. How the heck are you still alive!? Please tell me your not another one who can 'come back stronger'."

"Not without respawn no," Scout said ", Its from this thing here."

. Scout took out a hand gun. "This little baby over here is the Pretty Boy's pocket pistol," Scout said ", Had lotsa times where I fell from tall distances and this gun grants me a trait to not take any fall damage at all!"

. Nico decided not to question that.

"So maggot, has everyone else spawned yet?" Soldier asked

"No idea," Scout said.

* * *

><p>. Engineer slowly woke up. His eyes focused on a teenage blonde about fifteen years old who was holding a knife. He looked around and saw what must've been the biggest dog hes ever seen in his life dead on the ground disintegrating. The girl sheathed her knife and turned to the Engineer.<p>

"Good to see your awake," The girl said

"Where am I?" Engineer asked.

"San Francisco, California," the girl said ", Found you here passed out with some dogs about to bite you. scared them off though."

" Sorry but mah eyes tell me that that there ain't a normal dog and what you got there is a bronze knife," The engineer said as he got up.

"Wait..." The girl began", So you're not suprised... Does this mean that you've dealt with monster before?"

"Lots," Engineer said ", Names Dell Conagher. But mah friends call me the Engineer."

. The engineer held out his hand.

. The girl accepted his hand and shook it "Well that does explain your strange attire. I'm Annabeth Chase," Annabeth introduced ", And ow. Why is your hand and so hard?"

. Engineer realized his mistake. "Ah sorry miss. Ah'm used ta shakin hands with people with real firm grips," Engineer apologized

"Yeah nice try I could feel the structure of your hand. Whats under the glove?" Annabeth asked

"Promise not to tell anyone?" Engineer said with a serious look as he sighed

. Annabeth nodded only hoping it didn't have anything to do with Kronos's army or Greek monsters. As Engineer took of his glove and revealed his gunslinger, Annabeth put on a face of shock.

"Whaaa... how are you able to fluently connect nerve transmissions and machine commands?" She asked in shock.

"Hehe. Well they don call me the Engineer fer nothin," Engineer said proudly as he flexed his fingers ", Designed this thing myself after a lab accident. Needed a new hand so I thought 'Why not invent a fluently useful mechanical limb?"

"Can you even feel from it?" Annabeth asked truly curious

"Oh It feels like my old hand only much more useful," Engineer said and as if to prove his point, he rotated his wrist joint really fast spinning his hand."

"But how do you even power it?" Annabeth asked ", Surely you can't use ATP to use it."

. Engineer chuckled.

"You gotta be kidding me. This is brilliant!" Annabeth exclaimed.

"Ah see your a person of intelligence now," Engineer said. Engineer new he probably shouldn't do this but the girl reminded him too much of himself when he was just a boy.

"Maybe if we sat down for a drink I could show yah about mah other inventions," Engineer offered.

"Well it would be a good stress reliever," Annabeth said thinking about the upcoming war and forgetting the fact that this mortal was supposed to be used to fighting monsters.

"Yah know a good place?" Engineer asked " just tell me and its mah treat."

. Annabeth smiled as they walked to a place she knew well discussing quantum mechanics.

* * *

><p><span>. Back with Soldier...<span>

"- and that is why we must all fight for this country! Its not our America but it still is America!" Soldier yelled "Even so... I still have to decide wether to kick the sky god's ass or not!"

. The CLEAR skies rumbled with thunder.

"I'd be careful not to insult Zues," Nico said ", He'd probably strike yah down anytime."

"Hey no worries kid. Aint the first time we fought of old gods," Scout bragged.

(A/N: Alright now lets just all pretend that there was a situation Mann Co. had the team deal with an ancient god or somethin. Cause they fight magic monsters and sht every halloween. So anyways. If yah ask for a story or explanation about that, the answer is No.)

. Nico could only wonder what kind of place these people came from. Soldier just gave the middle finger to the sky. Lighting struck out of nowhere and hit him.

"Gaaargh!" Soldier yelled ", You hippies call that a thunder bolt!? My child hood static shocks were more terrifying than that!"

(A/N: Hey guys remember the short circuit? The Engineers weapon that could VAPORIZE solid metal and other projectiles instantly while flying at high force and speeds? Yet it only did -5 damage on players? Well yeah I hope you see where my logic is going...)

"After I shove my boot up Kronos's ass, I'll go up there and shove my boot up YOUR ASS!" Soldier taunted as another lightning bolt hit him out of the CLEAR skies.

. Soldier cringed for a moment as his uber charge briefly lit up for a couple of seconds. Soldier continued to taunt the skies.

"Aren't you gonna stop him?" Nico asked

"Nah," Scout said as he drank from a can of Bonk! Atomic Punch", He gets himself in these situations all the time. Yah know, its funny how I landed up in this world's Boston Massachusetts. Cause thats where I grew up back in my world. Had 8 older brothers. Livin with them in the old street gang taught me how to run and fight."

. Nico stayed silent at this dwelling on his own past. He was still sad and angered at his life. He sighed and drank his soda as Soldier kept taunting the skies and getting hit by lightning.

"Yah know, fighting along side Soldier has taught me to sometimes think'a whats hes gonna do next," Scout said.

"Were is this going?" Nico asked

"As much as I hate it, I have a feeling hard head over theres gonna drag us into his 'America vs Greek monsters' war until he wins," Scout said ", say when'd ya say that prophecies of some shit's gonna come true?"

"In about half-a-year," Nico said.

"Well thats good tah know," Scout said ", Atleast it won't take too long but atleast it WOULD be a nice break from all the fighting back home."

. It was true. The war with Gray Mann and his robot army was so busy Scout barely even had time to write letter to his Ma. He could only with that Ms. Pauling was sitting with him enjoying the moment. After the bread incident, the _did _find a way to make their relationship work. Honestly, he couldn't stop worrying what would happen to Mann Co. when the team was gone. Well, mostly for Ms. Pauling's safety. So the sooner the better.

. And once again, Soldier continues to insult the sky.

* * *

><p>. Heavy did not like this place. Not a bit. How could these puny American idiots not see everything going around them? Heavy had to eliminate many monster threats already within public areas. Unfortunately in the more crowded places, he had to either resort to shot gun or his hands due to Sasha causing too much panic.<p>

. He continued his journey towards America. Heavy was now in the middle of Canada when his earpiece notified him. Scout's location was available and had found Soldier.

. Heavy sighed. He would have to listen to Scout's non stop bragging about how he was the fastest and how he found Soldier first. If Scout did that the next time they met, Then Heavy would break Scout's nose. He had trekked thousands of miles and already had to strangle hundreds of monsters to death with his bare Russian hands.

"Я убью трусы," Heavy grumbled to himself as he changed directions and marched towards Eastern US while eating one of his Sandviches to replenish himself.

. He seriously hoped that Soldier would not drag them all into another monster vs America war.

**To Be Continued...**

A/N: Anyways, I felt like crap when I wrote this so sorry if it was noncomprehendable bullsht


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: My apologies for the wait and the short update. Now before you start reading, I want to know how many more of you readers have to deal with shitty schools and teachers. Because I'm in one of those schools where its supposed to be good but its actually the students who work their asses off while dealing with shitty teachers. Honestly I've gone even deeper into depression over life and its been hard to feel inspired. I'll try to make chapter 8 longer.

**Chapter 7:**

. The Sniper and Spy sat at an outdoors cafe drinking coffee.

"They still followin us?" Sniper asked.

"Oui," Spy casually responded ", Truly their attempts of stealth is pathetic. I hav already breached zheir camp 7 times already."

. Sniper grumbled. "Bloody sheilas gettin their skills from a blessin. No practice just magic."

"You aren't az skillful as you think bushman," Spy taunted while taking out another cigarette.

"Oi! Piss off big head!" Sniper said as he took a sip of coffee.

At the Hunter hiding spot...

. The hunters crouched in the bushes holding binoculars.

"Thalia, how much longer do we have to keep on following them?" Naomi asked

"I don't know," Thalia said ", They act casual yet are somehow keeping all chances to subdue them unavailable."

"This is stupid!" A hunter said ", These men are just like the rest yet we can't even capture them for quetioning!"

"Relax," Thalia said ", On the bright side, monsters seem to be attracted to them making our job easier."

"Its not like I can't just track them down anyways," Pheobe complained.

. The Hunters of Artemis have been following the two mercenaries for days hoping to get their revenge on them. Unfortunately they just couldn't seem to find any openings. Unknowing to them, Spy had been secretly breaking into camp gathering information.

. Back with Sniper and Spy, the two mercenaries have finished their drinks and went on the move again.

"So yah know where the Soldier is?" Sniper said

"ze earpiecez are still off," Spy said

"Bloody hell," The Sniper said ", earpiece is also still off." He said as he kept pressing on the button.

"You zhink we should finish zhem off?" Spy asked motioning towards the Hunters

" Yup. They've had their chance to leave," Sniper said as they walked into an alley way.

. The two mercenaries stopped in the middle of the place behind the buildings waiting for the Hunters to show up.

. Five seconds passed and an arrow flew out of nowhere heading straight for Spy. He caught it with his hand. He looked at the tip.

"Traqualizer fluidz...," Spy said ", would've worked on any regular individual. Only zhat vhe are not regular."

. Spy and Sniper watched as the Hunters surrounded them arrows notched.

"We have you surrounded!" Pheobe yelled "Knock em out!"

. The hunters fired of volleys of arrows at the mercs. Spy simply vanished from existence while Sniper somehow dove underneath the attack missing by an inch. He whipped out his sniper rifle and fired. The bullet split two arrows in half and hit a Hunter in chest.

. The Hunters were too shocked as the Spy uncloaked and shoved a knife into a Hunter's back. The Hunters turned their bows on him and fired.

"Ladies, I do believe zhis is my time to leave," He said as he dissapeared into the air giving Sniper time to run into an alley way. Thalia and seven other hunters followed after him as the rest stayed back to tend to wounds.

. Thalia quickly snapped her fingers so that the mist would conceal their existence from the mortals.

"How did he do that!? We had them surrounded!"

"I don't know but now we must focus on following him!"

. As they turned the corner, they were met with a barrage of bullets. The Hunters fell back to the wall but Thalia was hit in the leg by a bullet.

"AAAAAAARGH!"

"Thalia you alright!?"

"I'm fine! Don't let him escape!"

. The Hunters waited until the SMG used up all it's magazine ammo. They turned the corner and fired their arrows. They cheered as three hit Sniper the the abdomen and two others in his left arm causing him to drop the gun.

"Gaaaah..." Sniper said

. What happened next sent chills down the Hunters' spines. He chuckled. Sniper grabbed the arrows and pulled them out one by one. He was bleeding out but his wounds slowly healed (Not nearly as fast as Medic's regenerative factor).

"Hmmm. Guess it was good to have Medic and his crazy experiments," Sniper said as he took out the Huntsman. The Hunters fired another round of arrows but Sniper fired his own. His arrows however streaked red and flew faster. It somehow knocked all opposing arrows out of the air as it took down another Hunter to the chest narrowly missing the heart.

. The Hunters retreated behind the wall as more arrows were fired. What they didn't see was Spy uncloaking behind them. He grabbed Thalia and held a knife to her neck and took out his revolver and shot Pheobe in the shoulder.

"I do believe zhat you shoull surrenzder if you value you commander'z life," Spy said casually.

"Let her go!"

. Another Hunter snuck up behind Spy only for Spy to turn around still holding Thalia and knocking her out with a high kick to the head.

"You really zhink zhat waz going to work on me?" Spy asked offended ", Now drop your weapons."

. The Hunters all dropped their weapons as Sniper turned the corner with his Cleaners Carbine aimed at them.

"Now, tell me why I shoulzen't kill your friend here and zhe rezt of you? After all, you ave been spying on uz for many dayz."

. The Hunters stayed still giving death glares. Thalia on the other hand was panicking.

"Heh, yah wankahs rely on a goddess'es blessin fer aim eh?" Sniper taunted ", Well Ai use the blessin of years of practice an danger!"

"So, no reazon?"Spy asked ", very well, let uz dispose of them bushman."

. As Sniper was about to pull the trigger, Thalia noticed a symbol on the side of Sniper's arms.

"The Soldier," She croaked as the knife started to dig into her skin.

"Vhat did you say?" Spy asked as he halted the balisong. Blood dripped from the wound and the knife.

"I said Soldier!" Thalia yelled gasping for breath.

"Tell...us...EVERYTHING!" Spy threatened.

. Thalia continued to spill ALL and whatever information they had on the madman in the helmet who was found in Camp half-blood.

"...you should find him in the east," Thalia began.

"No need mon cherie," Spy said ", let us make our leave bushman."

"Right on spook,"Sniper said as Spy cloaked an Thalia fell to the ground clutching her bleeding neck. They turned around and Sniper was also gone.

"Are you alright Thalia?"

"I'm fine its just a small cut," She responded ", treat to the wounded first!"

. As the Hunters left to get more help Thalia and Pheobe sat next to each other against the wall. The Hunters had been able to get Pheobes leg to stop bleeding but had to tend to the more seriously wounded.

"Well that was intensifying," Pheobe said ", What should we do?"

"Apparantely nothing for now," Thalia said ", All we can do now is just prepare for the upcoming war."

* * *

><p>"... and thats why I'm imprisoned on this island forever," Calypso explained.<p>

"Well I can't blame you," Medic said ", you remind me a lot of my own daughter. Alwayz tried to be juzt like me until she realized the 'horrors' that I did."

. Medic and Calypso were sitting at a table on the beach drinking tea while Pyro ran around chasing butterflys.

"What happened to her?" Calypso asked.

. Medic laughed ", Why she died Fräulein. But zhat iz ztory for anozher time."

"But either way, zhis island is quite nice," Medic said ", If zhe gods just send some handzome man for you to take care ov, don't. Juzt kill him or better yet, steal hiz skeleton!"

. Calypso cringed and put down her coffee.

"I'd never thought I'd hear that from a doctor..."

"Well niezer have I!" Medic exclaimed.

"..."

"Well itz been nice talking to you," Medic said as he got up ", Now do you have a boat where I can get back to the mainlands?"

"There IS a magical raft that will take you were you want to go but..."

"I won't be able to return?" Medic inquired.

"How'd you..." Calypso began only for Medic to laugh. At that moment Pyro walked up to him with butterflies in his hands that have been burnt to a crisp.

"Hurruh nuh hurrah," The Pyro mumbled. Calypso smiled. She could sense the pure chaos and fire in the...thing's... head but she also sensed innocence and childish happiness.

"Vell it vas nice to stay here while it lastzted. Not many people enjoy our prezence," Medic said.

"Well when you're alone for thousands of years you don't complain." Calypso said.

"Well zhen, I muzt give you a parting gift," Medic said as he handed her something from behind his back."

"A big knife?" Calypso asked.

"Nein! A bone saw!" Medic exclaimed ", Remember what I zaid about heroes!"

. Calypso politely accepted it promising never to use it. As they walked down to the ocean Pyro started shivering.

"Oh don't be such a baby!" Medic complained.

. The raft came to shore as the two mercs stepped on. As they floated of into the distance, Calypso looked at the bonesaw in her hand. She used her finger to feel the sharpness but immediately yelped as the x10 razor sharp blade cut her finger. She carefully set it down on the table while looking at her bleeding hand.

"hehehehehehehahahAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Medic laughed for no reason. As Pyro was hugging himself in fear. This was going to be a long ride.

* * *

><p>. Somewhere in the state of New York, Demoman walked through the city drinking alcohol. Of course this was regular for the Demoman. As he walked towards the beached he paused.<p>

"Grrrrr..."

Demoman heard the growl and turned around. He dove out of the way as a hell hound pounced at him. Demoman unsheated Eyelander and chopped the hellhounds head off. His eye burst into flames as he turned around coming face to face with an entire horde of hell hounds.

"Bloody hell...," Demoman said as the oversized dogs ran towards him.

"haaaaAAAAAAAAAAH!" Demoman yelled as he charged into the fray.

**To Be Continued...**

A/N: Goodbye now, I need to go cry myself to sleep now.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Well thankfully my writers block has been mostly lifted so I can continue. Yah know, I wonder who's idea was it to form the teacher's union.

**Chapter 8:**

. The Soldier walked around New York with Scout and Nico.

"So, what are yah planning to do son?" Soldier asked.

"Its kinda complicated," stated Nico ", For the upcoming war, Percy needs to be able to face of Kronos in battle so he needs to take a dip in the river of Styx. Taking a bathe in the river is supposed to give someone complete invulnerability except at a single point."

. Nico also remembered that Hades wanted to have a talk with Percy first before the process started but he thought it would be best not to mention it to Soldier as a chance to fight a god.

"So its just like doc's uber only forever and only 99% efficient?" Scout asked as he threw a baseball into the air and caught it repeatedly.

"Yup. But who needs invulnerability if you could just fight like a real man with pain and suffering! Pain is does not hurt! Pain is weakness leaving the body!" Soldier yelled clenching his fists.

"Whatever pal. I for one actually like uber when I could use it. Doc can't always keep up with me. Besides, not all of us with 'come back stronger' hard head. Doc and hard hat said we ain't got respawn here," Scout complained.

. Nico had no idea what they were talking about.

"What the heck is uber?" Nico asked.

"Well kid, its a thing our medic does that turns us all glowy and indestructible for a short time. Pretty cool eh?" Scout said.

. Nico rubbed his temples. These mortals had so many suprises in them. He looked up. He noticed Soldier and Scout tense.

"What is it?" Nico said.

"I'd know that scream from anywhere..." Soldier said.

"Yah hear it too kid?" Scout said.

. Nico listened carefully and heard a scream. Only it wasn't out of fear but something else.

"haaaaaAaAaAAAAAAAAAAH!" 'BAM!'

. Suddenley a large hellhound flew across the street and landed on a car where it dissolved into dust. Mortals ran in panic though Nico was unsure what they saw. What Nico saw however was a strangely dressed man run in their general direction with a long bloody sword and a shield strapped to his left arm.

"Demo you sonavabitch!" Soldier screamed.

"Private Haircut man!" The one known as Demo screamed in response in a thick scottish accent.

. Nico expected a fight. Instead, the two men burst out laughing and gave each other a manly hug.

"Good tah see yee'd still be fightin and well. Ai'd hate a new rescue mission!" Demoman said.

"Same goes to you scotsman," Soldier said both men turned towards Scout still staring at the disolved beast.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?" Scout yelled.

About 5 minutes of explanations and catching up later... 

"...And thats how everything ended up,"Soldier said.

"Ai lad, is yer ear thang werkin?" Demo asked Scout.

"Yeah, I've broadcasted the signal. No ones responded yet."

"Wait," Nico said ", how many of you are there?"

"nine," all three men said at once.

'ROOAAAAAAAR!' a horde of monsters was heard from the direction Demoman came from.

"Ah bloody hell. Not them again..." Demo complained.

"Well son. Its been nice catchin up with you but I think its time for you to execute your plan now," Soldier said to Nico.

Nico nodded ", Don't die."

"Same to you now hurry up and go," Soldier said as he took out his rocket launcher. Nico melted away into the shadows.

"Wait, didn't you say they could only be killed by bronze?" Scout asked.

"I did. But we have Mann Co. weapons son," Soldier said.

. The three men armed their weapons as the small army of monsters that had been after Demoman approached.

"CHARGE!" Soldier yelled. Chaos erupted as hydras, dracanae, empousa, hellhounds, giants, you name it, met up with rockets, bullets, and bombs.

* * *

><p>"...and thats how perpetual motion can generate infinite energy," Engineer said as he put the finishing touches in the generator on the table.<p>

. Annabeth stared at the complex machinery.

"My Gods," Annabeth said ", This could be revolutionary."

"True," Engineer said ", Unfortunately mah inventions aren't ready for the whole of the human population yet. But I'll let you keep this one."

"Thanks," Annabeth said as she continued to look at the machinery.

. Annabeth and the Engineer had engaged in a long conversation of engineering mechanics and science when they got into a small argument of perpetual motion. Engineer claimed to have solved the problem which lead Annabeth to invite him to her workshop at home and prove it.

"Well that done it!" Engineer said as he put away his wrench.

"This design could rival Daedalus's inventions," Annabeth said to herself.

"Wait just a minute, Daedalus? Ah, right, modern Greek," Engineer said.

"I'm having trouble with his designs though," Annabeth said.

"Well then, maybe ah could help yah," Engineer offered.

"That would actually be great," Annabeth said. Unfortunately at that moment, a rainbow appeared in the room and an iris message opened up. It was Clarrise.

"Hey Annabe- who the heck is that?" Clarrise said.

.Annabeth rolled her eyes ", Just a friend Clarrise. We were working on some technical stuff until you rudely interuppted."

"Who cares about whatever stuff you do. Chiron says now might be a good time to start heading back. Says we gotta start preparing for the prophecy. So hurry up back here!" And with that the message ended.

"Friends of yers?" Engineer asked.

"Yup. Unfortunately I have to get all the way across the country now to New York city," Annabeth complained.

"New York? How yah gonna get there?"Engineer asked

"I'll just go on another road trip," Annabeth said.

"By yerself?" Engineer said ", well it seems todays yer lucky day miss. Cause I got just what yah need."

"And what would that be?" Annabeth challenged.

. Engineer took out the Eureka Effect wrench and punched in a couple numbers. He motioned for Annabeth to grab his hand. She reluctanly took it.

. Engineer raised the wrench and pressed the button. In a flash they were gone.

Meanwhile in New York City...

. The sidewalks were empty as the day went by. A ball of energy formed with crackling electricity and in a flash, Engineer stood there and Annabeth also appeared somewhat winded.

"Wha...what was that?" She said.

"This here is the Eureka Effect," Engineer said proudly ",good for teleportin outa emergency situations."

"Where are we?"

"Just of the coast of New York city," He said checking his wrench.

"Well I kinda gotta go now. Its been nice meeting you. Thanks!" Annabeth said as she started running to her destination.

. Engineer walked over to a public bench and sat down. He took his earpiece in his hand and looked at it.

'reboot finish in 13 seconds' It said. Engineer smiled. As it finished booting he selected the 'find teamates' option.

"Wait just a minute..." Engineer said to himself. It read that Soldier, Demoman, and Scout were also in New York city moving in a fast pace.

"ROOOOAAAR!"

. Engineer raised his head to see a pack of Hell Hounds charging him.

"Aw hell," He said.

**To Be Continued...**

A/N: Not sure when my next update will be but I'm open to suggestions of where the story should go.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Hi there.

**Chapter 9: The search nears an end**

. Make him mad, and you pay the price...

. The Heavy was not a man to mess with. Even alone without the aid of his team, the large bulk of muscle could take down the toughest of enemies.

. Heavy had started off the day without monsters fortunately. Apparently after his first run with the frosty giants, a lot of monsters have been trying to eat Heavy from that point on. It was like they were an organized army out for revenge. Of course this only gave Heavy more fun. He had made it all the way to New York in follow of his teammates when his hard core legs finally needed a break.

. Heavy found a public bench and sat down. He took out another sandvich and started eating. Of course this would've fully healed himself and be ready to continue but even the large Russian man had to stop at some point. He decided to calm himself down before searching the state for Soldier. Fortunately Demoman had also joined in on the reunion according to the earpiece.

"Nom nom nom..."

. Heavy stopped eating for a moment to check his surroundings. It was strange. The last time he visited New York it was loud and noisy. Of course this was in his own world but this world was very similar to his. He looked around for the people and spotted them.

. They were asleep on the ground.

. Well... not fully. A lot of citizens were curled up on the sidewalks but a lot of others still standing stopped talking and started to feel very tired. All of them collapsed one by one.

. Heavy could feel a strange blanket of energy falling on everyone. Fortunately it didn't affect him. He put away his snack and took out the Tomislav. Sasha needed a break too.

. Heavy saw a man cloaked in black floating down to the ground observing the people. Heavy could tell he was not human.

"I have cast my power to put mortals into a slumber yet you are still awake," The man said.

"Who are you leetle baby man? You are monster? I crush you like bug!" Heavy threatened.

. The man gave a spine shivering chuckle but Heavy kept his glare.

"I am no mere monster mortal. I am Morpheus. God of dreams. It doesn't matter if you are resistant. I can put you into an eternal sleep with the snap of my fingers. I could put your very soul to sleep! I could-"

. The Greek god could not finish as his face was crushed by an oversized fist. He fell onto the ground howling in pain. Heavy redeployed his minigun at the god.

"Leetle god is not as strong as claims." Heavy said.

. Morpheus got up ", YOU DARE!." he paused and caught himself. ", very well mortal. be that way. But you'll regret it when Kronos and his army comes to destroy your world! AHAHAHAHAHA!"

. As the god continued laughing, Heavy simply silently reved up the Tomislav and sent a barrage of heavy caliber bullets at the god.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" the god howled as golden blood flew everywhere. A flash of darkness appeared as the god used his remaining power to teleport away.

"Baby man," Heavy said. He started running toward Soldier's location with urge of the news. He stopped for a moment and listened. Heavy could hear thousands of footsteps miles away as if an army was approaching. He was not unfamiliar with the sound but it still gave him urge to keep running.

* * *

><p>"Are yah sure this is the right way!?" Sniper yelled as another javelin flew by.<p>

"Of courze you idiot! Do you take me az a fool!?" Spy yelled as the two continued running.

"Firzt I was zhe one who gazhered zhe information and now my own earpieze is on confirming Soldier'z location!"

. The mercenaries have been pursuited for half an hour already as they started closing in on Soldier's location. Just about 10 more miles to go.

. The duo ran out of the forests and into the City of New York where they jump over a car for cover as enemy humans chased after them and fired more arrows.

"Bloody no skill wankahs," Sniper said as he took out his sniper rifle.

"Vell according to zhe information I salvages, zhey are demigods working for zhe enemy (monsters)."

"Well they won't be working for too long anymore!" Sniper yelled as he stood up and quick-scoped an enemy in the head. The small squad of enemy demigods took cover for safety.

"Cover me!" Spy yelled as he turned invisible.

. Sniper nodded and held his rifle up firing random shots. Clearly these kids have not dealt with gunman before. They were trying to sneak shots from behind cover but quickly retreated whenever Sniper fired another shot. Sniper took cover again to switch out weapons.

. The Demigods turned the corner and opened fire. The arrows hit the car and the alarm went off. Sniper cringed waiting for civilians to come see the racket. But none came...

. Sniper looked around and noticed pedestrians lying on the ground. Sniper could see them breathing so he suspected they were either knocked out or asleep.

"What the bloody hell..."

. He then heard the sound of knife stab where only the sharpests of listeners could hear.

. He peaked behind the car and saw Spy holding one of the teens in a choke hold covering his mouth while plunging a knife into his back. The demigod's eyes rolled back as he fell on the ground dead. His team turned around and aimed their weapons at spy. Sniper took this as an oppurtunity to get up and fire his SMG at the enemy. He succesfully shot three in the chest killing them. The demigods went back behind the wall forgetting the fact that Spy was already behind them.

"Amateur," Spy said as he spun out dual revolvers. He aimed his guns at two demigods and shot them both in the forehead without batting an eye.

. The remaining three demigods noticed their dead teammates and ran.

"Come on bushman! judging by what we know, zhey are planning an attack on zhis city soon! ve must regroup with our comrades!" Spy yelled as he continued to run.

. Sniper got up and joined him. "Alright mate. Lets get a move on!"

* * *

><p>. Medic was not having a good time...<p>

. Of course Pyro could be fun to talk to (don't even ask how) and play with, but the pyromaniac was simply freaking out and on the verge of panic. Medic wished his friend could just see how water was not such a bad thing. it was only bad for fire. He tried comforting Pyro with little success. Now, the arsonist was just sitting there curled up.

. Medic groaned. Pyro would be itching to burn something the moment they got back on dry land. He himself was also coming down with the urges.

. Its been so long since Medic actually killed something. Well it was only about three days but STILL! He was the Medic! the homicidal doctor! He NEEDED to bath in his enemys' (and patient's) blood!

. Medic just sat there fiddling with the ubersaw. The blade longing for another taste of blood. His earpiece had turned on about half an hour ago and located Soldier but it wasn't any use getting to dry land faster.

"Hurruh hurmph!" Pyro yelled.

"Ach! I know you vant dry land! vhe both vant dry land!" Medic sreamed in outrage.

"Nurh...Ruh hurh! Hurruh Hurmph!" Pyro yelled pointing.

. I must've been a long time since Medic accounted for or looked up for how far from land they were because when he looked up, New York bay was about two miles away. Medic could even see the Statue of Liberty standing proudly in the distance. But something was wrong. The city was quite.

. Medic was a man of science and medicine (and homicide, and murder, and torture, and...well you get the point). He was no city expert but even he knew that New York was supposed to be filled with noise.

. After they landed half an hour later, the two climed up to the streets and sidewalks. Thousands of people lay unconcious on the ground. Medic examined a few. Strangely they were all in a deep stasis. It was Medic's dream come true. So many people to experiment on! Unfortunately seeing Pyro trying to set the buildings on fire reminded himself that he was the more responsible one here. They had a job to do.

. Medic grabbed Pyro by the arm and dragged him off in the general direction of Soldier when something stopped him.

"ROOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRR!"

**To Be Continued...**

A/N: Gonna start working on the next chapter soon. I'm open to suggestions and reviews are inspirational.


End file.
